Changing
by lazybum89
Summary: While in Malfoy Manor, the Trio ends up in the Marauders 7th year. When finding out their timeline no longer exists, what will they do? Full summary inside. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Last time I checked, I was still lazybum89 and not J.K. Rowling.**

**Full summary: While in Malfoy Manor, Harry, Ron and Hermione end up in the Marauders 7th year. When finding out their timeline no longer exists, what will they do? What happens when they fall in love with the least likely people? What will they do in regards to the Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows?  
><strong>

_**Warnings: This is going to be AU as there is going to be non-cannon couples and slash couples, which have already been decided, and time-travel. Dumbledore is also going to be evil and try to be manipulative. So if you don't like, you don't need to read, so be nice and click the back button without leaving a hateful review. Thanks! – lazybum89**_

**This story is also for my Beta **_**Raven Potter Weasley,**_** also known as Hero by me, for her birthday… although this is the only chapter that she is getting for her birthday! Happy Birthday Hero!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Voldemort was coming. Harry could feel it in his scar.

"Ron! Hermione! Come over here quick! Dobby can you get us out?" said Harry, quickly as Ron and Hermione came over to where he and Dobby were. Dobby had already taken Luna, Ollivander, Dean and Griphook away to Shell Cottage.

"Dobby can," said Dobby and he took hold of Harry's hand and Ron's, who was holding Hermione tightly after her ordeal with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, who had just got over her shock of having a chandelier almost fall on her, let out a screech and threw her knife.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all watched it fly towards them as Dobby popped them away. Harry and Ron felt Dobby jerk as they were leaving and they wished that they were going somewhere safe and that Dobby didn't get hit.

As they were zooming away, Harry, Ron and Hermione thought it was taking longer than usual to be going anywhere.

'_I hope we are still going to Shell Cottage! Or at least somewhere safe!'_ thought Harry worriedly as were Ron and Hermione, although Hermione was just thinking about going somewhere safe.

After what Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was barely holding it together, guessed was a minute, they landed with a bang and when they thought bang, they really meant _BANG!_ They were all still standing on their feet though.

Dobby let go of Harry and Ron's hands and fell to the ground. Harry dropped to the ground as well and looked at Dobby as Ron and Hermione, shocked as she was, looked around and realized they were at Hogwarts in the Great Hall during what looked like dinner.

'_This isn't good,'_ thought Hermione and she took the wand that Ron handed her, which she recognized as her own. Her and Ron took up a defense position around Harry and Dobby. Then they noticed something strange. Dumbledore was at the table. They narrowed their eyes in suspicion at that. Dumbledore was dead! They had attended his funeral so this had to be an imposter! It was probably Snape's sick idea.

"Dobby, are you all right?" asked Harry, kneeling beside Dobby.

Dobby moved his little hands. Bellatrix's knife was sticking out of his little chest.

"Harry – Potter," said Dobby, weakly and quiet enough that no one but Harry could hear it.

"You're going to be fine, Dobby. Hermione! We need help. Somebody help!" said Harry, sounding panicky and shocked. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. They didn't know what to do or who to trust here and Harry panicking wasn't helping since he never panics. Everyone was looking at them in shock and suspicion, a look, Hermione was sure was mirrored on her and Ron's face.

Before Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, a normal dinner was in progress. They were a month into the new school year in what was the Marauders' final school year and the professors and staff couldn't wait for it to be over. The school would be peaceful again without them pranking someone every two days. Although, they hadn't been pranking students or staff as often this year, only four times in the whole month, which had several professors on edge as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Though others thought they were getting better because one of their ringleaders, James Potter who had somehow become Head Boy, had started dating Lily Evans, the Head Girl.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, who could usually be found sitting beside Headmaster Dumbledore, discussing the recent weeks. They were friends who were in the same year and house when they went to Hogwarts and remained friends all this time.

Their conversation and many others around the Hall were interrupted with a loud BANG! And suddenly there were three older teens and a house-elf in the Hall. The elf let go of the two hands he was holding and fell to the ground as did one of the teens to check the elf. The other two teens each took a wand, the one teen handing a wand to the other, and they raised them to point at everyone while moving into a defensive position around the teen and elf on the ground when they caught sight of the headmaster. They looked to be in shock when they first saw him but then it quickly morphed into suspicion.

However, the teenage girl's wand arm was shaking ever so slightly that only a few picked up on it.

'_She looks like she is in shock,'_ thought Madam Pomfrey. _'Something dreadful must have happened to them.'_

Everyone was just staring at one another not doing anything when the teen on the ground shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear in the silence, "You're going to be fine, Dobby. Hermione! We need help. Somebody help!" Still no one moved and the teens were alternating between staring at everyone and the boy and the elf, who she just noticed had a knife in his little chest and was slowly dying from the blood loss.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Professor McGonagall and she nodded once at her, her decision made. They both stood up, ignoring Dumbledore who seemed to be in just as much shock as everyone, and walked over to them.

"We'll help," said Madam Pomfrey softly kneeling down beside the elf and the teen.

Harry looked up, finally realizing where they were and he looked at Ron and Hermione who were still tense. Then he looked back at Madam Pomfrey who was making swift work at removing the knife and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lower your wands. We won't hurt you," said Professor McGonagall softly. She could tell they had just escaped from somewhere and although she was protective of the school, she could tell these teens weren't about to hurt anyone first. They would defend themselves, if necessary, but they wouldn't attack them first. When asked about it later, she wouldn't be able to say why she trusted that they wouldn't attack, she just did.

Besides, Hogwarts herself let these four in and only she truly got to decide who could Portkey, Apparate or come in via house-elf through the wards, unless the wards were destroyed, then she couldn't do much.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had always trusted their Head of House and now that they were looking at her hard, they realized she looked somewhat younger than what they remembered. So what did that mean?

Suddenly Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who had looked back up for a moment, eyes widening. She knew where they were or at least she had a strong suspicion of where they were. She nodded at both of them, to let them know it was okay and they were safe for now and her and Ron both lowered their wands slightly.

Before they could do much more, though, Madam Pomfrey, still kneeling on the ground and working furiously to save the little elf's life, said, "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing. All of my things are there. You," she said to the teen on the ground, "need to carry – Dobby, was it?" Harry nodded his head. "You need to carry Dobby to the Hospital Wing, I can't move my hands right now or he will bleed out, you understand?"

"I do," said Harry, nodding his head and he slowly stood up with Dobby and began walking steadily and at a somewhat fast pace out of the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing.

"You should all stick together," said McGonagall as soon as she realized that the two teens left were more interested in where the other teen and elf went than anything. "Plus, you," she nodded at Hermione, "need to get checked out as well as soon as Madam Pomfrey finishes saving the elf's life."

"His name is Dobby," said Hermione softly, although she nodded her head in agreement as did Ron.

"You need to get checked out as soon as Madam Pomfrey finishes saving Dobby's life," said McGonagall. "I'll lead you there myself. Follow me. We will be fine, Headmaster," she added to Dumbledore, who was slowly getting over his shock enough to nod at his Deputy Headmistress, and the three of them left the Hall in complete silence.

Dumbledore couldn't believe that Hogwarts let in three teens and a house-elf without consulting him. It threw him for a loop and he just couldn't get over it fast enough.

'_Dumbledore will get over it soon and come looking. He always does,'_ thought McGonagall irritably. '_Although, why didn't he react right away when they showed up? Why did he sit in shock like that?'_ She glanced at her company and noticed they were still tense.

"You can relax. We're not going to hurt you," she repeated to them. They nodded still not relaxing any and she continued talking to them and said, "If your worried about your friend and Dobby, you can relax to that as well. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent Healer and she would never abandon a patient to hurt someone."

"We know," said the boy quietly while the girl elbowed him and McGonagall paused.

"You know?" McGonagall whispered in shock.

"We'll explain more when we get to the others," said the girl, whose name McGonagall thought was Hermione. McGonagall nodded her head in agreement and they continued their walk in silence.

When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall opened the door and the three of them walked in as Madam Pomfrey was walking away from the bed that Dobby was laid on. He looked incredibly small in it.

"How is he?" asked Ron walking to stand over beside Harry, who was standing next to Dobby's bed looking down at him with blood on his hands and shirt, with Hermione before either Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey could stop them.

"Dobby will be just fine," said Madam Pomfrey. "House-elves are resilient little creatures, especially with good masters. His own magic will help heal his wound. I've done all I can, but he will be fine with a good night's rest."

"We're not his masters," said Hermione softly. Now that the danger was over and she was somewhere she had always considered safe, she felt like she was going to break down any moment. She leaned into Harry's shoulder who leaned back into her to help hold her up and Ron held her hand in comfort.

"He's a free elf," added Ron and Harry, looking at Dobby.

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey and after a glance at Professor McGonagall, she add, "I'm going to have to check all of you out, especially you." She nodded at Hermione. "You look like you've been through quite a round of torture." Hermione just nodded her head, still leaning against Harry. Ron and Harry followed her lead and they nodded as well. If Hermione, who seemed to know what was going on more so than they did, decided it was okay to get checked out by someone who they thought they recognized as Madam Pomfrey, then they would as well. She was able to grasp the whole picture quicker than either of them and they trusted her judgment in this.

"Right," said Madam Pomfrey. "If you would come this way with me so –"

"No, you can do it right here so we can answer your questions together," said Hermione.

"You don't mind getting checked out in front of the young men," asked Professor McGonagall, sounding slightly scandalized.

"I was only cut and hit with a single 'Crucio' for two minutes. That doesn't need a thorough exam and you have a gown, don't you?" said Hermione.

"You're a Muggle-born?" asked Madam Pomfrey. She sounded shocked.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all stiffened at that. "That's not a problem, is it?" asked Harry, stiffly. He exchanged a quick look with Hermione and Ron, this could be confirmation that these people weren't who they really looked like. After all, no proper introduction was given. They hoped not though because they were tired and they needed a rest.

"Of course not," said Madam Pomfrey sounding insulted. She walked to a cabinet and got out a gown. "Muggle-borns are the only ones who ever ask for gowns."

Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded their heads at that and relaxed.

"Here you go, dear. Go behind these curtains and change. We will be right out here waiting for you. I promise you, all three of you are safe here," said Madam Pomfrey, repeating that final part. Hermione nodded her head, gave Ron her bag after he let go of her hand, took the gown from Madam Pomfrey and walked around the curtains to change.

Harry, Ron, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall waited in silence while Hermione changed. While they waited, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall took this time to exchange a look and have a quick silent conversation while Harry and Ron alternating between looking at Dobby and listening to make sure Hermione was okay.

After a moment Hermione came out and sat on the bed next to Dobby's and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come over to do the exam.

While Madam Pomfrey was doing the exam, Professor McGonagall took the time to ask a few questions, "What are your names?"

"Can you lock the door and put up silencing wards before we say anything?" asked Ron, doing some quick thinking. Hermione and Harry nodded their approval at that. They didn't want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation. Professor McGonagall looked at them all and agreed. She took out her wand and locked the door with a charm Ron, Harry and Hermione had never heard of and put up silencing wards around the door, windows and portraits that were in the room.

"This room is secure," said McGonagall looking at them.

"You silenced the pictures?" asked Hermione while Madam Pomfrey was putting ointment on the word carved into her skin after giving her a Calming Draft. She wasn't shaking any more or feeling like she wanted to break down and cry.

"Yes. They carry messages to the Headmaster. It's one of the reasons why he always knows what is going on in this school. You do know this is a school, correct?" replied McGonagall.

"Oh," Harry, Ron and Hermione said, nodding their heads yes that they knew that they were in a school.

"I'm going to assume you don't want the Headmaster to know anything right now, right?" asked Professor McGonagall, unsure if she could carry this out without Dumbledore.

"Not right now," pleaded Hermione. "Not until we figured something out for ourselves first."

"I suppose I can give you that but first you need to answer some of my questions," replied McGonagall. Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded their heads. "Can I have your names? I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall and that's Madam Poppy Pomfrey."

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione going first so that Harry and Ron would understand to give only their first names.

"I'm Harry," said Harry, getting the hint.

"I'm Ron," said Ron, also getting the hint.

"No last names?" asked McGonagall, curiously.

"Can I ask my own question first?" asked Hermione. McGonagall nodded. "What year is it?"

Pomfrey, McGonagall, Harry and Ron all looked at her like she was crazy, but McGonagall recovered enough to say, "It's 1977."

Hermione nodded her head while Harry and Ron looked slightly horrified.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Pomfrey, as she gave Hermione a final checkup.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. It was mostly his story to tell.

"It's a kind of a long story and our last names would have to do with that as well," said Harry softly.

Professor McGonagall exchanged a look with Madam Pomfrey and they had another silent conversation, although this time it was an argument. Finally Professor McGonagall conceded the point and inclined her head to Pomfrey.

"Well, it's just going to have to wait until morning. I can see that you are all exhausted even though I only examined one of you and you will not be telling any stories or doing anything strenuous until you've had a decent night's sleep. You will all be given a dose of Dreamless Sleep, no argument," said Madam Pomfrey all business like.

"There will be some precautions, however," warned McGonagall. "You will not be able to leave the Hospital Wing, I will put a charm on the door and windows. You three along with Dobby will be moved to the private room over there," she gestured to the room, "so that you can sleep in peace with another charm on the windows and door so that only I or Madam Pomfrey can go into that room, but you can still leave it, for you privacy and sense of peace." The three of them looked relieved at that.

"Will we be able to keep our stuff?" asked Harry.

McGonagall gave them a stern look for a moment before she said, "As long as you swear, you won't use anything dangerous on anyone unless to save your own lives until we know the full story."

"We swear," said Harry, Ron and Hermione at once without hesitating and their magic reacted a little to this promise. McGonagall nodded, satisfied.

"Right," said Madam Pomfrey. "You two need exams as well, so sit in those beds over there and I will be right over." Harry and Ron, after he gave Hermione her bag back, sat down on the beds as directed and Madam Pomfrey came over and did their exams.

While Pomfrey was performing the exams, Hermione went behind the curtains again and changed into her pajamas and Professor McGonagall set about putting the wards up around the Hospital Wing. When Pomfrey finished performing Ron and Harry's exams, they got their pajamas from Hermione and went behind their own curtains to change.

"What's in that bag?" asked Madam Pomfrey curiously.

"Everything we need," said Hermione simply and Pomfrey let it go at that as Ron and Harry came back out.

"Follow me," said Pomfrey as she picked up Dobby and led them to the private room just as Professor McGonagall finished setting the wards around the private room. Pomfrey put Dobby down on the far left bed while Ron took the next bed, Hermione took the middle bed and Harry took the last bed out of the four beds.

Professor McGonagall stood outside the door to the room while Madam Pomfrey went to get the three doses of Dreamless Sleep Potion to give to the three of them.

When Madam Pomfrey came back, she gave a dose of Dreamless Sleep to each of them and said, "Please take that now as I want to make sure you take it and don't try to skip it. It should make you fall asleep instantly and any conversation you wish to have with each other can wait until morning." Ron, Hermione and Harry nodded their heads in agreement as they were so very tired after the events of their day. They took their dose, laid down and fell asleep at once.

Madam Pomfrey took the vials from their hands, covered them up as she does to all of her patients and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... so this started out as a one-shot for my beta for her birthday but it turned into a multichapter fic. I will be updating this story about once or twice a month, depending on how much time I have as I'm focusing more on my Umbridge's Meddling series right now. This fic will never be abandoned, I have it all planned out on what is going to happen, so don't fear about that. It will just take time for me to update. Please be patient with me. Thanks!**


End file.
